


Baby, Baby

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could she possibly want to choke him? He was the most amazing man on the face of the Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Baby

Emily walked out of the bathroom, looking at the alarm clock. It was 1:52am and she shook Jason awake.

“Jason? Jason, wake up honey.”

He seemed to come around a bit but then slipped right back to sleep. Emily knew how tired he was. She was almost two weeks overdue; he spent all fourteen days sleeping lightly. Tonight he couldn’t help it and he fell into a deep sleep almost immediately after they got into bed. Emily felt bad for even having to do this.

“Jason? Jason, I need you to wake up.”

“What's the matter?” Jason was suddenly wide awake, up on his elbows. “Katya, what's the matter?”

“My water just broke…its time.”

“Oh my God,” he leapt out of bed and took gentle hold of her shoulders. “Sit on the bed love; I have to get Lavinia up. Call your parents; have them meet us at the hospital. I will be right back; holler if you need me.”

Emily nodded, sitting down on the bed as he left the room. She grabbed Jason’s cell phone and dialed her stepmother’s number. She knew she would wake Natalie from sleep but didn’t have much choice.

“Emily? Are you alright?” there didn’t seem to be any sleep in Natalie Prentiss’ voice.

“We’re about to head over to GW. My water just broke and Jason is getting Fin ready. Will you and daddy meet us there?”

“Of course love. We’re on our way.”

Emily hung up. She opened the text option and sent out two text messages. As she was finishing up, Jason came back into the room with their sleeping daughter strapped to his chest. The thirteen month old didn’t seem at all disturbed by the early morning activity. Her diaper bag already on his shoulder, Jason added Emily’s overnight bag before taking her hand.

“We’re ready.” He said.

“I guess we have to be.”

“You're going to be just fine, love.” Jason kissed her temple as they made their way down the hall and the stairs.

Within minutes they were in the garage and Emily was strapped inside their Jeep Cherokee. Jason made sure their daughter was safe in her car seat before he got into the driver’s seat and drove off. Simon and Garfunkel played on the oldies station as they made their way to the hospital. Emily did transitional breathing while singing along to _Bleecker Street_.

“Did you know I was named for a Simon and Garfunkel song?” Emily asked, squeezing Jason’s hand.

“I didn’t. I don’t know Em, that doesn’t seem like something your parents would do.”

“Daddy heard the song in the car on the way to the hospital.”

“I'm not naming our daughter Bleecker.” He replied.

Emily laughed and then grimaced.

“Are you alright?”

“No, it hurts.” Her voice cracked.

“We’ll be there soon, I promise. You're going to be alright.”

“Hurry Jason.” Emily closed her eyes and he saw the tears slide down her cheeks.

He could hardly bear to see her in pain but it was impossible for him to stop it. Better to get her to the hospital quickly so the doctors and nurses could take care of her. As much as he tried not to, Jason could not help but think that something was going to go awry. As often as he could, he kept glancing at Emily as she tried to remain calm. When she saw him looking she smiled.

“We’re almost there, Katya. We’re almost there.”

***

When they pulled into GW Emergency, two nurses came out to help Emily. She cried out for him, reached out her hands but Jason couldn’t go just yet. He had to park and get Fin out of the car. Luckily her parents pulled up when they did. Natalie was able to go with her while both Jason and Gregory went to the parking lot. The cars were parked quickly and the former Ambassador tended to his granddaughter while Jason rushed to the elevator.

The emergency staff directed him to the 5th floor and Jason made his way to the room where Emily and her stepmother were.

“Jason!” she exclaimed. 

Natalie was helping the nurse get Emily out of her pajamas and into a hospital gown. They got her hooked up to monitors for her and the baby; a quick examination saw she was four centimeters dilated. Now they waited.

“I'm going to see where your father is. I’ll be right back.” Natalie kissed Emily’s forehead.

“OK.”

As she walked out of the room, Jason sat down in a chair and took Emily’s hand. Another contraction came and she groaned her way through with his help.

“I hate to see you in pain.” He whispered.

“I love you,”

“I love you too.” Jason kissed her hand. “So soon our daughter will be with us.”

“I hope she hurries. I feel like my insides are coming apart.”

“I know. We’ll get through this together. That’s a promise.”

“Together, always.”

“Always, love of mine.”

***

Emily let out a scream as she pushed before falling back into the pillows. She was breathing hard and Jason was there to wipe her brow but it didn’t seem to help much. She really wanted to hurt him, grab him around the neck and choke him. Why would she ever feel that way? Emily didn’t like the feeling but it felt so real that she almost did it, or at least thought about telling him she wanted to.

“You're doing great Emily,” Dr. Indira Carr looked up and smiled. “The baby is so close. I need you to push just a little harder.”

“I can't.” she cried. “I don’t want to do this anymore…cut her out of me.”

“We’re not going to do that. You can do this. Jason, get behind Emily; let her press her back into your chest. It will help with the pushing.”

“I feel sick.” Emily moaned. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You can do this,” Jason said, sitting her up and sliding behind her as much as he could on the bed. “We can do it together.”

“You're not doing anything!”

“Katya,” he rubbed her shoulders. “I'm here and we are going to do this.”

“Alright,” the doctor was back under the sheet. “The baby is close, she is coming, I just need you to bear down and push. On three for a ten count. One, two, three.”

Emily pushed hard, she felt as if her insides were going to come out. She could feel the baby moving inside her and it was easier to bear down with the weight of Jason behind her. She let go and tried to breathe.

“Good, Emily, oh she is crowning now…she’s coming. Are you ready to see your daughter?”

“Is she really coming?” Emily asked. They had been at this for over an hour and Emily was sure she would never come.

“She is. I think just a couple more pushes and she’ll be here. What do you say dad? Are you ready to see your little girl?”

“Yes.” Jason smiled, reaching out for Emily’s hand.

“OK, get ready Emily. I need you to give me a big push, she wants to come out and she needs your help.”

“OK, OK I think I can do this.”

“Another ten count on three; one, two, three.”

Emily pushed harder than she ever pushed in her life. She didn’t care that she was grunting and screaming. No one else in the room seemed to mind either…surely they had seen it all before.

“That’s it…I see her head. She’s almost here.”

“Is it normal? Why won't it come out?”

“Its coming.” Dr. Carr said. “Take a few seconds, breathe deeply; in through your nose and out through your mouth.”

Emily obeyed and she noticed Jason was doing it as well. How could she possibly want to choke him? He was the most amazing man on the face of the earth. She looked up at him, smiling through her tears.

“I love you, Jason Gideon.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” He kissed her temple. “You're so strong and beautiful. I am so proud of you.”

“Are you ready now, Emily? I think this is the last push. I need you to bear down, breathe in, and push.”

Emily closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she could. She was squeezing Jason’s hand so tight surely she was fracturing it but he didn’t complain. She felt it, she felt the baby give way. When the infant finally broke through, her mother screamed and she almost popped out. There were a few moments of silence, in which every worse case scenario possible went through Emily’s mind before being shattered by the wail of a newborn child.

“Here she is. At 5:56am on May 19th you have a baby girl. What's her name?”

The doctor handed the infant off to a nurse to be cleaned and examined. Emily smiled, leaning into Jason and closing her eyes. All she wanted was to hold that precious little girl in her arms. In a few moments she was realizing her dream. Emily could only cry when she held her daughter for the first time just as she had with her big sister.

“Emma,” she said, kissing her forehead. “Emma Claire Gideon.”

“Its perfect.” Jason replied as he stroked the baby’s back.

“I would have to agree. Just relax while I patch you up and then we’ll let you get some rest.” The doctor told her.

Emily nodded, too engrossed in the newest member of her family to be concerned with the pain and discomfort of her body. She and Jason held each other and the tiny baby, who weighed in at six pounds, nine ounces.

“She has your chin.” Emily said.

“I don’t know; she definitely has my ears, and mommy’s cheekbones.”

“She does have my cheekbones. She’s beautiful.”

“Yes she is. We made a very beautiful baby. Thank you, Emily.”

“I didn’t do it all.” she replied.

“You did most of it.” Jason kissed her, moving from the bed so she could lie back with Emma. He knew they would take her away in just a little while so he wanted to give Emily as much time as he could to enjoy the closeness.

***

“It’s a girl.”

Jason came out into the waiting room to find Gregory and Natalie Prentiss and, to his surprise, Hotch. Hotch was seated next to the biggest teddy bear Jason had ever seen.

“Is Emily alright?” Gregory asked, breaking out cigars and handing them to the two men.

“She’s fine, and the baby’s fine.”

“What did you name her?” Natalie asked.

  
“Emma Claire.”

“Claire is my mother’s name.” Natalie replied.

“Emily is resting but she wanted to see you. I’ll stay here with Fin. Did she wake up?”

“Not once,” Gregory said. “She slept through the whole thing.”

Jason smiled as his in-laws; he always called them that even if he and Emily were not married, walked down the hall to her hospital room. He stared at Hotch before crashing onto the uncomfortable sofa. Lavinia’s carry all sat on the table in front of him and she was still sound asleep.

“She should be up soon,” Jason said. “She’s usually up by six.”

“How do you feel?” Hotch asked, sitting beside him.

“Like I can walk through fire untouched…I feel invincible. Surely it will fade in the next couple of hours. Where the hell did you get a teddy bear that size?”

“I bought it weeks ago for the big day. Emily is alright?”

“Exhausted but fine. A few times in there I thought she would give up; a few times I thought she was wishing death on me but in the end we came out on the other side. What are you doing here, did the Ambassador call you?”

“Prentiss sent me a text message at about two this morning. It said you guys were heading for the hospital and I needed to come.”

“She shouldn’t have gotten you out of bed.” Jason replied.

“You know I wanted to be here.” Hotch said.

Jason nodded and for a while they were quiet. Both of them looked at Fin, smiling at her sweet peaceful face. Life had changed so much in just three years. Jason Gideon was now the father of two. He had the most amazing woman take him back after he did unforgivable things. Yet she forgave him, she loved him; she sacrificed so much to give him children. He still wasn’t sure if he deserved any of it but knew he would never take it for granted. So few got the amount of chances Jason got to make it right. There was no more room for error. Three people depended on him now and he wanted to be there for them, every second of every day.

“What are you thinking?” Hotch asked.

“I want you to wear a blue suit to the christening. Black is too sad.”

“You're not uncomfortable having them christened Catholic?”

Jason shook his head, smiling.

“While my culture is very important to me and Emily as well, christening the kids as Catholic is important to her family. It’s a ritual. C'mon Hotch, you know what we do, you know how important ritual is to human beings. This satisfies her mother and when Elizabeth is satisfied, life is a little bit easier for all parties involved.”

“Yeah,” Hotch grinned. “I understand that.”

Natalie returned to the waiting room with a big smile on her face.

“Emily is asking for the both of you; I told her that you were here Aaron. Why don’t you take her the gift you brought? Gregory and I are going to take Fin home for some rest.”

“Are you sure?” Jason asked, kissing his daughter’s forehead.

“Of course,” she nodded. “Go on; I’ll handle it from here.”

Jason and Hotch walked past her. Natalie stopped Jason, pulling him into a hug. She kissed his cheek.

“She is beautiful.”

“Thank you. I'm feeling a bit…”

“Of course you are. This has been a hard road for the both of you. Lavinia and Emma are the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. I know how happy you two make each other.”

“Hearing you say that means a lot to me.” Jason replied.

“Gregory and I will always support you and Emily. She’s our little girl and we know how much she loves you.”

“I love her just as much.”

“Go and see your family.” Natalie said.

He nodded, catching up with Hotch in the hallway and going in to see Emily and Emma. Hotch put his arm around his shoulder; Jason found it hard not to smile. His feet weren't touching the ground…at least he knew he was not floating alone. Hotch was there, he was always there, for every triumph and tragedy. Jason was just glad this was one of the good times. This was actually one of the best.

***

                                                                                                               

  



End file.
